Il m'a tout pris
by Charlie Brns
Summary: "Il me semblait bien que le "tu m'as abandonné" était plus profond que ça." Charles se confie à Hank, après la scène de l'avion dans Days Of Future Past.


"-Tu m'as abandonné !

\- Tu nous as tous abandonnés. "

Charles alla se réfugier dans la cabine de pilotage et pris le siège conducteur libre, à côté de Hank. Il s'affala sur le siège et tenta de se calmer. Hank ne disait rien, il surveillait les panneaux de contrôle. Et Charles le savait, même si Hank était curieux, il ne le questionnerai pas. Ça ne le concernait pas. Une heure passa, et Charles entendit les ronflements de Logan au fond de l'appareil. Au vu du profond silence, mis à part les bruits gutturaux de Logan, Erik devait sans doute dormir lui aussi. Alors, il craqua et se mit à pleurer. Il savait que Hank ne le jugerai pas.

" - Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis prêt à t'écouter tu le sais Charles.

\- Pour dire quoi Hank ? Il n'y a rien à raconter.

\- Vraiment ? "

Devant le mutisme de Charles, Hank tenta à nouveau :

"- Qu'y a-t-il eu exactement entre Erik et toi ?"

Charles mis un peu de temps à répondre. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, Logan et Erik dormaient, et Hank essaierai de l'aider. Alors il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

"-On a eu une histoire tous les deux, avant Cuba. Ça faisait quelques semaines que je l'avait rencontré, et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. Malgré le fait que je contrôlais ma télépathie, elle était dure à vivre. Quand je fatiguais, j'avais plus de mal à la contrôler. J'avais du mal à dormir quand quelqu'un d'autre était éveillé. C'était vraiment dur. Et puis il y a eu cette soirée où j'ai rencontré Erik. Évidemment, au premier abord ma tête n'allait pas mieux, il était tellement en colère. Puis on a passé quelques jours ensemble, et on a commencé le recrutement. Plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais bien avec lui. Mon esprit était plus calme, plus apaisé. J'ai mis quelques semaines à me rendre à l'évidence que je l'aimais.

\- Quelques semaines ? Alors que tu ressentais ça depuis le début ? sourit gentiment Hank.

\- Je n'étais jamais vraiment tombé amoureux. Jusque là, je n'avait eu que des histoires sexuelles, et parfois qui se développaient un peu, mais sans plus. Ces semaines ont été parmi les plus belles de ma vie. Je me sentais bien auprès de Erik, et j'enseignais aux autres mutants à contrôler et utiliser correctement leur pouvoirs. Même Erik. Il avait tellement de rage en lui. Mais j'ai réussi à l'aider, en lui montrant le point entre la rage, et le calme le plus total.

\- L'amour ?

\- C'est ça. Tu as compris plus vite que lui." Charles rit un peu. "J'ai alors fait ressortir un souvenirs enfoui, qu'il avait oublié, et il est arrivé à bouger cette foutue parabole, dis Charles avec un peu de fierté dans voix. J'ai bien cru que j'allais finir par l'embrasser cette fois là.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché ?

\- Vous nous avez appelé pour les infos, quand Kennedy a parlé de cette "crise de Cuba". Là on a décidé d'y aller, ou du moins Erik a décidé, parce que Shaw serait sûrement là bas. Et Erik avait raison. Le soir, on a passé un peu de temps tous les deux, comme souvent avant d'aller dormir. Ça m'aidait vraiment, même si il ne le savait pas. On était dans ma chambre, on jouait aux échecs et on discutait. On riait, parlait de choses plus sérieuses, on se battait un peu et voilà, on a passé toute la soirée ainsi, â parler de tout et de rien. Mais les mots venaient d'eux mêmes. Puis il a fallut qu'on aille se coucher parce qu'il était tard. Il a voulu partir, mais je l'ai retenu. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pourrai se passer le lendemain, alors j'ai voulu me lancer. Et puis, si jamais ça se passait mal j'aurai toujours pu lui effacer la mémoire. Je sais que je ne l'aurai pas fait, mais cette pensée me suffisait pour me donner du courage. Alors je me suis approché de lui et l'ai embrassé. Et à mon plus grand bonheur il a répondu au baiser. On a fait l'amour cette nuit là, puis on a passé la majorité de la nuit à s'embrasser, se calîner et se sourire. J'étais au paradis, j'étais si bien avec lui. On a décidé de ne rien dire, de le garder pour nous, jusqu'à ce que tous ces conflits se calment. Et puis le lendemain, il y a eu Cuba. J'ai eu tellement mal quand la balle m'a touché. De plus, j'ai ressenti de plein fouet toute la culpabilité d'Erik. Mais le plus douloureux, c'est quand il est parti. Il avait pris mes jambes, ma soeur, mon rêve et mon cœur.

Quand je suis allé à l'hôpital, ça a été un véritable enfer. J'ai failli me jeter par la fenêtre. Entre mes jambes, la douleur de l'abandon d'Erik, et toutes ces voix... il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je craque. Quand je suis rentré au manoir, j'ai essayé de reprendre ma vie. J'ai ouvert l'école. Mais ils m'ont pris les élèves. Alors je n'étais même plus professeur. Et je n'arrivais plus à trouver sommeil depuis le départ d'Erik. Un jour tu as trouvé ce sérum. Je savais très bien, avant même de me l'injecter pour la première fois, que je perdrais mes pouvoirs. Avec la drogue que je prenais déjà, ils avaient déjà presque disparus. Prendre le sérum voulait dire marcher, et dormir. Alors je l'ai pris volontier.

\- Il me semblait bien que le "tu m'as abandonné " était plus profond que ça."

Charles soupira.

Mais Erik, qui ne dormait pas du tout, avait tout entendu. Il en tremblait. C'est à ce moment que Charles se leva, décrétant qu'il avait soif. Il vit Erik et son regard tourné vers lui, pas du tout endormi, prouvant qu'il avait tout entendu.

" Je suis désolé Charles..."


End file.
